


A Valkyrie and her Knight

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A short bedtime story, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Bedtime stories as a child was the safest way to give them high hopes for tomorrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my “Safe for Work” story of my OTP Mercy 76; maybe give me some episodes for this arc and I will go back on writing NSFW Mercy 76 stories.

“Mama, tell me a story” as a five year old boy hugged Angela while he was sitting at his bed, not willing to let her little boy down, she told her the safest and fantastic story on how she and Jack met.

A white haired knight lay down with the last of his strength, against a black knight who is consumed with darkness. As his end draws near and the black knight raises his sword to end this battle, a flash of light engulfed the body of the white haired knight, fully healed and weapon drawn from light ready to strike down his opponent.

And strike he did as one swipe with the light endowed sword, he strikes hard and killed the black knight in one single strike. The dark knight was swallowed back to the darkness never to be seen since while the victorious knight watched in awe as a Valkyrie revealed materializing in her presence.

This Valkyrie was a lover of heroes, but her love with him isn’t extraordinary love, she desired him so much that she had her eyes only for the White haired knight even though he wasn’t that elegant.

The knight was a rugged one, no shiny armor or no new items, he only brought with him his wits and his experience as a trained warrior, all admirable traits that the Valkyrie was looking for.

As the she approached her admired subject, she saw how glorious he looked, how years in battle changed him, and years in travel made him stronger than he was before, as he was only a normal warrior undesired by lots of people and was branded as a warrior for money. But in her eyes, he was perfect, brave and dashing.

“But Mama, I thought that he was a Knight? Why does people hate him?” with a smile she kissed the head of her child and said “He did bad things before and people hated him for that, but the Valkyrie knows the truth, they only looked at what he did wrong before” as she continued her story.

The Valkyrie was a witness to the knight’s accomplishments and failures, but she also witnessed his rise back, as she welcomed her knight with an embrace, wings wrapped both of them as he met his guardian angel, the only person who cared for him and kept him safe.

But the Valkyrie was bound by rules that she has to only guide the souls of brave warriors to Valhalla, nothing more but that. The heavens were displeased with the actions of their Valkyrie that they sent the spirit of Death to take back the Angel.

Now this spirit of Death hated brave souls, such as the White knight he wanted to take the soul of the Knight to Hel.

Overpowered with terrifying strength, the spirit of Death defeated the knight, making the knight afraid of him as the spirit took his Angel away from him, he failed once and he failed again, it was out of pure hate that the Spirit defeated the knight, he hated him so much that he became strong.

“Mama, why did the spirit hated the Knight?” the child asked and she replied with a sweet tone “The spirit once was alive and he was a friend of the white knight, only for the white knight to be chosen as a warrior with a light heart, he grew furious as he cursed the knight to lead into a life of despair”

Overcame with fear, the white knight gave up all hope on saving his Angel but a spirit of Hope revealed itself to him, telling him not to give up all hope, and there is always a fighting chance. The spirit of hope helped the knight by giving him two traits in the form of weapons, a sword called Hope and a shield called Courage.

The little child was filled with awe as he listened attentively with the story if his mother.

Once filled with courage, he faced the spirit of death once more, but this time he had the spirit of hope and courage at his hands, giving death no chance but to lose to the hands of the white knight.

The heavens were pleased with the Knight’s action and rewarded him with one wish.

“One wish?” the child asked with a curious stare. “Yes, one wish”

The knight wanted only to reunite with his Angel, a hard decision for the heaven, because this Valkyrie was a special one, she was a passionate Angel that was also rewarded with the Heart of Light by the heavens, but it was the Knight’s wish and they gladly gave her back to him, but with one condition.

That condition is that when they grow old together, they will return back to the heavens and guide brave warriors to Valhalla, and the Knight agreed with this condition as it was not yet his time to join them at Valhalla.

The Valkyrie has reunited with her Knight, and they traveled together, and due to their love with each other, they had a child, and that is you, you are the child of the Valkyrie and her Knight.

Angela’s little boy was pleased with the story, as he kissed the cheek of his mother as he said “Good Night mama”, the boy settled down as she tucked him down to sleep, “Good night Mein klein Ritter”

A man was leaning at the door, “I liked your story” a white haired young adult wrapped his arms around her “Oh Jack, look at our little boy, he’s so beautiful” tears on her eyes as she admired their son as the man kissed his wife as he whispered “let’s go to bed my Angel”

The story that she told her son was how Jack came back to Angela, and as the world slept, so as they, but with the comfort that they know that they made a perfect child.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you liked this work, give it a bookmark, and if you loved it extremely, please make intimate love with the Kudos button, comment me your suggestion and requests.  
> and as always Thank you for reading, and I'll talk to you Later :)


End file.
